1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to seismic data processing and more particularly to near surface layer modeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Variations of surface elevation and elastic properties, such as seismic velocities, result in time shifts in the surface seismic data that affect the signal level and definition of the seismic signal and render the attenuation of coherent noise difficult. The traditional method of generating an elevation model followed by a simple laterally nearly invariant velocity model often does not correct the perturbations sufficiently. For example, point-receiver data suffer from a generally lower signal and signal-to-noise level and are therefore affected by perturbations. However, point-receiver data offer access to detailed information about elevation and velocity variations in the near surface layers.